greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Green Lantern: New Guardians (Vol 1) 8
Synopsis for "Arkillo's Might" The people of Korugar prepare a public execution of The Weaponer before Arkillo interrupts and frees the Weaponer. One hour earlier, The New Guardians try to plan their next move after escaping The Orrery. Once they are clear of the vessel, Arkillo tries to get the latest updates form Sinestro Corps Headquarters and his ring responds by telling him the comm network is offline. Kyle asks his ring the current status of the Sinestro Corps and after hearing what has happened Arkillo attacks Kyle. Saint Walker tells Arkillo he's getting the same information from his Blue Ring. Arkillo goes to Korugar to find the truth for himself. Munk gets an emergency transmission from Indigo-1 and teleports away. Kyle, Saint Walker, and Fatality need to recharge their rings and Bleez volunteers to escort Kyle back to Earth in case the Guardians have someone waiting for him. Back on Korugar, Arkillo questions The Weaponer while they fight their way out of a ring of Korugarians bent on executing them both. The Weaponer tells Arkillo what has happened since he has been gone. The Weaponer leads Arkillo to a hidden workshop where he is keeping his latest project. On Zamaron, Fatality recharges and reports to the Zamarons what has happened. They tell her that even with all his power, Invictus could not have created the portal alone. The Weaponer relates the story of Hal and Sinestro shutting down the Central Battery and that he could tell what was about to happen and removed his ring before the shutdown protocol initiated. The Weaponer shows Arkillo the new ring and battery independent of Sinestro but tells him that it is unstable and challenges his belief in the power of Fear. Arkillo says that Sinestro might have lost faith but he will not, he then recites his new oath. Appearing in "Arkillo's Might" Featured Characters *Arkillo *Fatality *Kyle Rayner *Glomulus *Munk *Saint Walker *Bleez Supporting Characters *The Weaponer Villains *Invictus Other Characters *Zamarons *Sinestro Corps (In Flashback Only) **Slushh **Tri-Eye **Tekik **Low **Romat-Ru Locations *Space Sector 2829 **The Orrery *Space Sector 1417 **Korugar *Space Sector 1416 **Zamaron Items *Qwardian Power Ring *Qwardian Power Battery *Star Sapphire Central Power Battery *Star Sapphire Power Ring *Green Lantern Power Ring *Indigo Lantern Power Ring *Indigo Lantern Power Staff *Red Lantern Power Ring *Blue Lantern Power Ring Vehicles *None Known Notes *If The Weaponer is the original founder of the Qwardian Power Rings that Sinestro used after being outcast from the Green Lantern Corps, then we have a non-Guardian entity capable of making both Power Rings and Power Batteries. No details were given on how The Weaponer was able to make a non-Sinestro-programmed Qwardian or Fear Power Ring and Power Battery by himself in such a limited time, and the Weaponer stated that his haste could only produce an "unstable" Yellow Power Ring. *Why didn't Saint Walker, Fatality, and Kyle Rayner produce their personal Power Batteries from within their pocket dimensions? Saint Walker, at least, has shown in The Blackest Night as keeping his Power Battery with him, even if Kyle Rayner has inconsistently shown keeping his Power Battery with him as well as keeping it at his New York City apartment back on Earth. Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dcu/comics/?cm=21427 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Lantern:_New_Guardians_Vol_1_8 *http://www.comicvine.com/green-lantern-new-guardians-arkillos-might/37-333405/ Green Lantern: New Guardians (Vol 1) 08